Friendship Lover
by kaisooxoxo
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Seharusnya aku cuma menganggapnya sebagai teman tapi... perasaan itu tumbuh seiring dengan kedekatan kita. Damn, aku tidak bisa teruskan tanpa temanku. Aku mencintainya. Tidak, tiada siapa bisa mengambil tempatku dan peranku. Dia milikku. [Kai, Kyungsoo, Kaisoo, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Romance, Friendship]


Title: **Friendship Lover**

Cast: Kai, Kyungsoo, Krystal, and Suho

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Cerita ini asli dari pikiran saya dan kalau ada kesamaan dalam mana-mana cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Typo (mungkin), dan alur yang berantakan.

Note: Cerita oneshoot pertamaku. Dan aku bukanlah seorang author lagi-lagi dalam bahasa Indonesia. Tapi, sumpah minatku pada ff Indonesia membuatkan aku teringin sekali membikin ceritaku sendiri. _Guide_ kalian amat aku butuhkan.

 **LAST ENJOY!!!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai~" Kyungsoo menguncang tubuh Kai yang sedang lagi tidur.

Membangunkan seorang Kai ini memerlukan kesabaran tahap dewa. Mungkin siapa yang baru mengenal Kai tidak akan betah membangunkannya. Tapi, lain pula dengan Kyungsoo, dia dengan sabarnya membangunkan pria itu yang dianggapnya sebagai teman baiknya.

"Kai~" Kyungsoo kembali menguncangkan tubuh Kai. Dia sepatutnya tidak usah datang ke rumah Kai hanya sekadar untuk mengejutkan pria ini.

"Uhhh... Kyungsoo."Kai terlihat sedang mengucek matanya. Tidak segampang itu, menyedarkannya saja sudah memakan masa setegah jam. Belum tambah lagi drama-drama yang akan dilakukannya sebentar lagi.

"Palli bangun Kai-ya!" Kyungsoo menepuk pelan punggung Kai menyedari Kai kembali menutupkan matanya.

Grep...

"Yah! Lepaskan Kai. Aku bukan guling." Kyungsoo mendorong Kai untuk melepaskannya. Tidak pelik lagi kalau Kai sering melakukan hal itu pada Kyungsoo. Kadang kalau mood Kyungsoo dalam keadaan baik, dia akan ikut membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi guling walaupun pada dasarnya dia memang sangat pas menjadi guling.

"Kau ini berisik sekali." Kai mendorong Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo tersungkur ke lantai.

Bruk...

"Auw! Kai sebaiknya kau bangun sekarang. Atau kau tidak akan mendapat sarapan pagimu?!" Kyungsoo mengancam Kai. Benar-benar mengancam.

Dengan cepat, Kai sudah menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera bangkit untuk ke kamar mandi. Kai tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan main-main dengan ancamannya. Pernah sekali Kai tidak mengendahkan ancaman Kyungsoo. Hasilnya saat dia bangun untuk makan, sarapannya benar-benar gak ada. Dia dengan terpaksa menahan gejolak laparnya sampai hari siang untk makan.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai bangkit terkekeh geli. Peragainya mengalah anak kecil. Menyebalkan dan sering mencari perhatian dari Kyungsoo. Hanya pada Kyungsoo, Kai akan menyebalkan. Hanya pada Kyungsoo, Kai akan merengek manja. Hanya pada Kyungsoo, Kai akan mencari perhatian dengan cara apa pun. Kyungsoo tahu itu. Kadang-kadang dia jengah dengan peragai Kai yang bisa dibilang annoying.

"Kyung~ aku sudah mandi. Mana 'sarapan'ku?" Kai mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo tapi dengan pantas Kyungsoo dapat membaca otak mesum Kai yang benar-benar harus diperiksa.

"DIBAWAH! KAU INI MENYEBALKAN SEKALI KAI!" Kyungsoo berniat untuk kabur kerana kalau Kai ini sudah memasang smirk setannya bermakna otaknya tida benar untuk saat ini.

"Dibawah?" Kai memandang Kyungsoo dari atas sampai kebawah dan berhenti di selang-

Puk... Kyungsoo menendang tulang kering Kai dan berlari keluar sebelum berteriak "PRIA MESUM!"

-kang.

Kai meringis merasa sakit di tulang keringnya sebelum terkekeh geli melihat wajah merona Kyungsoo yang sangat imut baginya. Setelahnya, Kai ikut melangkahkan kakinya ke tingkat bawah untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai acara sarapan pagi, Kyungsoo berniat untuk terus ke cafe tempat dia bekerja walaupun shift kerjanya masih tersisa beberapa jam.

"Kai, aku pamit dulu ya." Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke muka pintu saat selesai membereskan dapur setelah acara sarapan tadi.

"Kau berkerja kan jam sepuluh. Ini masih tersisa dua jam. Temankan aku disini sebentar. Aku bosan sekali harus duduk disini keseorangan." Kai mendudukkan dirinya disofa sebelum menekan alat kawalan jauh.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Kenal sekali dengan sikap temannya itu. Suka merepotkannya. "Kalau begitu, cari kerja supaya kau tidak mengangguku terus."

"Jangan membebeliku Kyung. Aku cuma mau kau menemani ku disini sebentar saja. Kau tahu aku ada sesuatu mau beritahu pada kau." Kai menepuk cushion sofa menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk ikut duduk disampingnya.

Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya. Walaupun Kai itu menyebalkan, tapi dia senang berteman dengan Kai. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya untuk ikut duduk disamping Kai.

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo bertanya dingin.

"Kau tahu, aku berpikir untuk melamar Krystal secepatnya."

"Oh~ baguslah. Selepas ini, kau tidak akan menganggu aku lagi." Kyungsoo mengucapnya sedatar mungkin.

"Yah! Kyungsoo, kau cemburu aku sama Krystal?" Kai menggoda Kyungsoo dan setelahnya satu jitakan telak yang Kai dapatkan.

"Untuk apa aku mau cemburu Kai? Malah, aku mendukung hubungan kalian." Kali ini Kyungsoo mengungkapnya ikhlas. Dia senang kerana temannya mendapatkan seorang Krystal. Sekurang-kurangnya Krystal bisa sedikit mengandalkan seorang Kai yang sangat rewel.

"Kenapa kau malah senyum begitu? Sepatutnya kau sedih kerana kau akan kehilangan seorang teman yang sangat keren seperti ku."

"Berlebihan sekali kau! Kenapa aku harus sedih. Kau tetap temanku Kai walaupun kau sudah bertunang, atau menikah sekalipun." Kyungsoo menatap tv tanpa menoleh kearah Kai.

"Kyung, nanti kalau suatu hari nanti kau sudah mempunyai pacar, aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang tahu soal itu. Arra?!"

"Eleh, kau berpacaran sama Krystal aja aku jadi orang kedua yang tahu."

"Jadi kau mau membalas dendam padaku? Lagipula salah kau juga meninggalkan ponsel kau. Lihat, malah bos kau pula menjadi yang pertama tahu." Kai menjelirkan lidahnya menunjukkan yang dia menang lawan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencibirkan bibirnya sebal dengan Kai. Kalau bukan kerana bosnya yang mengangkat panggilan itu, pasti dia sudah memakinya. "Kau mengungkit lagi masalah itu? Menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang mengungkitnya dulu D.o Kyungsoo. Kajja..." Kai bangkit dari duduknya selepas menekan tombol off pada alat kawalan jauh dan kemudiannya menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap heran saat melihat jam masih tersisa satu jam setengah sebelum dia bekerja. "Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan. Kau selalu saja bekerja sampai mengabaikan teman keren kau ini." Lihat dia selalu memuji dirinya sendiri dan dia tidak sedar semenjak Krystal berpcaran dengan Kai, dia malah menghabiskan masa besua ketimbang denga Kyungsoo. Dasar gombal.

Kyungsoo malas sekali melayan kerenah Kai tapi dia jugalah yang sentiasa bersama dengannya. Seperti saat Kyungsoo menjadi orang kedua yang mengetahui hal itu, dia merajuk sampai seminggu dengan Kai sampai-sampai Kai harus memujuknya dengan pelbagai cara tapi akhirnya dia sendiri yang datang pada Kai seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang berlaku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ceh, menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan saat mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Sebenarnya Kai tidak punya idea mahu kemana. Dia sudah berkeliling beberapa kali di kota Seoul sampai Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Kau sebenarnya mau bawa aku kemana Kai? Aku semakin bosan disini. Sebaiknya kau langsung membawa ku ke tempat kerjaku. Sebentar lagi masa kerjaku."

"Baiklah, idea yang bagus Kyung... Petrol ku juga tinggal sedikit."

 _'Dia ini benar-benar menyebalkan.'_

"Kau membazirkan petrol kau untuk hanya membawa ku berkeliling di kota ini?!" Kyungsoo menatap Kai heran. Apa dia ini tidak punya kerja lain.

"Hehe, sebenarnya tidak sih. Cuma saja aku lagi bosan jadi aku sengaja membawa kau berkeliling." Kai tersengih saat merasa jawapannya terlihat jelek.

"Aiisshhh... aku tidak habis pikir gimana Krystal bisa ter'suka' pada kau kalau begini lah sikap kau." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kerana aku ini keren." Kai menepuk dadanya sendiri merasa bangga LAGI.

Tepat saat itu juga, mobil Kai sudah terparkir didepan tempat kerja Kyungsoo.

"Keren kepalamu! Aku harus membawa kau ke rumah sakit. Mungkin kali kau punya masalah otak." Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar.

"Aku akan mengambil kau saat kau pulang nanti. Tunggu aku, arra? Ucap Kai dan dibalas oleh gumaman Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau telat Kyungsoo..." Suho sudah menunggu di pintu depan kedai cafe.

"Ah a-aku telat ya?!" Kyungsoo membuat wajah terkejutnya.

"Tidak perlu membuat wajah sok-sok terkejut begitu Kyung. Pergi sana cepat, ramai pelanggan yang sudah menunggu." Suho merangkap bos cafe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja memutar bola matanya. Dia kenal sekali dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang sok-sok imut saat ketangkap terlewat.

Dia tersengih sebelum melangkahkan kaki mugilnya ke bahagian belakang meletakkan barangnya dan kemudian berkerja.

Kyungsoo bukanlah pekerja yang teruk cuma saja dia kadang terlewat sedikit dan semua ini salah Kai. Semua pelanggan memuji Kyungsoo kerana sering memberi pelayanan yang terbaik pada mereka. Oleh kerana itu jugalah Suho sangat menjaga Kyungsoo. Bisa dibilang Kyungsoo itu pekerja favourite Suho. Ramai pekerja juga yang memandang serong Kyungsoo kerana sengaja mengoda Suho.

"Berikan aku dua air cokelat panas, Kyungsoo-ya~"

"Baik, cik bi- Kai?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata owlnya saat melihat Kai yang membuat pesanan padanya.

"Iya, aku. Palli buatkan aku dua cokelat panas. Mejaku diujung sana." Kai menunjukkan salah satu meja.

"Hmm, arraseo."

Kai menghulurkan uang kepada Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan bakinya.

"Pesanan anda akan dihantar sebentar lagi. Terima kasih, sila datang lagi~" Ucap Kyungsoo ramah dan dibalas oleh anggukan Kai.

Dia dapat melihat Kai melangkah ke salah satu meja yang terdapat disitu.

Walaupun Kai itu temannya, Kyungsoo tetap harus melayannya layak pelanggan bukan teman. Kalau lah cafe ini miliknya, dia sudah menyuruh Kai untuk membuat sendiri cokelat panas itu.

"Kyungsoo, dua cawan cokelat panas siap. Tolong aku hantarkan. Aku sedang sibuk." Ucap salah seorang pekerja itu sambil menghulurkan nampan berisi dua cawan cokelat panas.

Sebenarnya ini bukan tugasnya tapi dia malas untuk mencari masalah dengan rakan sekerjanya jadi diikutkan saja. Mengambil nampan itu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja pelanggannya atau tepatnya meja Kai.

"Cik, pesanannya sudah sampai. Silalah menikmatinya." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil tangannya meletakkan dua cawan cokelat panas diatas meja.

Kai yang sedang main ponsel menyedari Kyungsoo yang menghantar pesanannya langsung mendongak dan menatap pria itu.

"Soo, kau menghantarkannya untukku? Wah! Aku bangga punya teman sepertimu."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Dia ini tidak habis-habis lagi.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku, Kai. Jangan berlebihan. Sudah, aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Arraseo! Pergi sana." Kai mengibas-ngibas tangannya tanda menghalaunya. Kyungsoo langsung beranjak pergi.

Saat dia sudah beberapa langkah menjauhi meja itu dia tetabrak dengan seorang perempuan.

"Maaf." Kyungsoo menunduk meminta maaf tapi perempuan itu hanya berdesis geram.

"Menyebalkan!" Perempuan itu bergumam sebelum kembali melangkah.

Kyungsoo tidak melihat siapa perempuan yang dia telah langgar. Meminta maaf dan langsung melangkah dengan kepala masih menunduk.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan angka sebelas menandakan waktu kerjanya sudah tamat. Setelah membereskan segalanya, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe itu. Terlihat beberapa kedai masih beroperasi. Sambil menunggu Kai untuk menjemputnya, dia mengedarkan pandangan melihat pemandangan waktu malam yang terlihat sepi.

"Kemana Kai? Aishh, dia ini. Apa jangan-jangan dia lupa untuk menjemput ku?" Kyungsoo mengetap rahangnya geram. Ingin saja dia berteriak tapi mengingat ini sudah lewat malam dan kalau dia berteriak bisa saja semua orang akan menganggapnya tidak waras.

Menyeluk saku celananya untuk mengambil benda persegi lalu mendial nombor ponsel Kai tapi saat dia ingin menekan tombol 'call', Suho terlebih dulu menegurnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau belum pulang?" Suho menyapa Kyungsoo.

"A-aku menunggu temanku. Dia itu selalu begitu. Hyung ada apa disini? Kenapa belum pulang lagi?" Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung.

Kyungsoo memanggil Suho hyung kerana Suho memang lagi tua darinya. Selain itu, Suho sendiri yang menyuruhnya memanggil hyung ketimbang bos. Terlihat aneh tapi mahu gimana Suho akan sebal dengannya kalau tidak memanggilnya begitu.

"Tumpangku saja, Kyungsoo. Aku juga dalam arah yang sama untuk pulang. Kajja." Suho mempelawa Kyungsoo untuk ikut tumpang dengannya. Mulanya Kyungsoo ingin menolak tapi melihat tatapan Suho yang seperti tidak membenarkan dia menolak menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

Saat di dalam mobil, keadaan terasa sangat canggung. Kedua terlihat tidak mahu memulakan perbicaraan. Keadaan sepi kemudiannya dipecahkan oleh deringan ponsel Kyungsoo. Dia sedikit mengulum senyum kerana merasa Kai menghubungi kerana mengkhawatirkannya.

"Yeobseyo~"

"Kyung, maaf aku tidak menjemput kau. Aku lagi ada urusan. Kau bisa pulang sendirikan?"

Seketika senyuman diwajahnya memudar. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum bergumam.

"Hmm... Arraseo. Aku pulang sendiri aja kalau begitu. Maaf kalau aku merepotkan kau. Da~" Kyungsoo menjawab datar sebelum mematikan ponselnya.

Setelahnya keadaan kembali sepi. Suho menghantar Kyungsoo sehingga tepat berada di pagar rumahnya. Melihatnya benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum kembali menyambung perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hatinya ke tempat kerja ditemani Kai yang selalu menghantarnya. Tapi lain pula dengan hari ini. Selalu saja Kai memberi alasan tidak bisa menghantarnya kerana dia itu hanya teman ketimbang Krystal yang merupakan pacar Kai. Kyungsoo tidak berapa peduli sebenarnya tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang jika Kai tidak disampingnya atau lebih tepatnya menjauhinya. Dia tahu Kai mungkin terlampau sibuk dengan persiapan untuk melamar Krystal tetapi baginya sekurang-kurangnya jangan sampai mengabaikan langsung persahabatan mereka.

Dengan langkah longlai, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke meja cashier. Mungkin semua pelanggan yang datang ke cafe itu akan senang melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melayan mereka tapi hakikatnya, Kyungsoo tidaklah sesenang itu mengingat hubungannya dengan Kai yang terlihat berantakan.

"Kyungsoo, sini sebentar." Lamunan Kyungsoo terhenti saat bos memanggilnya.

"Iya hyung. Kenapa?" Sahut Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang sedikit dibuat tapi terlihat sangat kaku.

"Ini. Salah seorang pelanggan kita menyewa satu cafe malam ini. Dan dia mau kau menjadi pelayannya. Bisakan?"

"Huh? Hmmm... Aku bisa hyung."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku berharap kau bisa melakukannya." Suho menepuk pundak Kyungsoo menyematinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepan counter dan menunggu pelanggan yang telah menyewa cafenya malam ini. Ini terlihat aneh sebenarnya. Untuk apa menyewa cafe? Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir orang itu kerana baginya cafe ini bukanlah tempat yang pas untuk mengungkapkan perasaan.

Tring... Bunyi pintu dibuka kembali menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan panjangnya. Mengamati pria yang memakai jas serba hitam dengan seorang perempuan yang terlihat sangat cantik melangkahkan kaki masuk. Tapi saat matanya menangkap wajah pria itu dia langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Wtf Kai!" Kyungsoo bergumam. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi air matanya sedikit lolos.

"Kyungsoo-ya~! Palli sini." Kai memanggil Kyungsoo dengan selambanya.

Sedikit tersentak, Kyungsoo akhirnya bergerak ke meja yang diduduki oleh Kai dan perempuan itu yang dia yakin sekali Krystal selepas menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengelap air matanya.

"Kyungsoo, kenalkan dia ini pacarku. Bakal isteriku,Krystal. Dan Krystal kenalkan ini temanku, Kyungsoo." Kai memperkenalkan mereka dan dengan senyum ramah Kyungsoo menyapa Krystal.

"Annyeong, Kyungsoo imnida."

"Chankaman, sepertinya aku pernah mengenal pria ini." Krystal terlihat sedang berfikir sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Oh, kau yang menabrakku satu minggu yang lalukan? Cis! Kurang sopan. Kau itu hanya pelayan." Nada Krystal terlihat meremehkannya.

"Hei sayang, jangan begini."

Kyungsoo masih menatap mereka seksama. Dalm hatinya sedikit merutuki bosnya yang sialnya menerima tempahan sewa cafe ini. Dan kenapa malah dia yang harus melayan mereka lebih tepatnya teman baiknya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, berikan dua cawan cokelat panas ya dan satu potong cheese cake." Kai kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Kyungsoo walaupun Krystal masih cemberut padanya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan beranjak pergi.

"Kai-ya~ aku tidak suka kau berteman sama pria seperti nya. Mulai saat ini, aku tidak mau." Krystal menuturnya dengan nada manja tahap alergik.

DEG...

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti sebentar sebelum kembali menyambungnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Kai seperti akan benar-benar menjauhinya.

Sebenarnya pesanan yang diminta sudah siap tapi dia sedikit tidak yakin untuk menghantarnya. Dia cuba untuk terlihat tidak peduli tapi air matanya tidak bisa berkompromi dengan otaknya.

"Pesanannya."

"Mana Kyungsoo?!" Kai yang menyedari bukan Kyungsoo yang menghantar pesanannya langsung bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia dipanggil bos. Katanya ada urusan. Permisi." Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Knok... Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu pejabat bosnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak punya sebab untuk berjumpa dengan Suho. Tapi, daripada dia harus melayan Kai dan Krystal sebaiknya dia dibebeli oleh Suho di dalam.

"Masuk."

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Mengulum senyuman diwajahnya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di kerusi kosong di hadapan meja bosnya.

"Eh, Kyungsoo? Bukan sepatutnya kau yang melayan mereka?" Suho menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Maaf. Tapi aku terfikir untuk pulang hyung. Kepala ku tiba-tiba pusing."

"Tidak selalunya kau begini Kyung. Apa punya masalah?" Suho tahu Kyungsoo tidak sakit.

"A-aku tidak punya masalah hyung. Cuma saja aku benar-benar pusing hyung. Bisakan aku pulang sedikit awal hari ini." Kyungsoo membuat puppy eyesnya memohon simpati Suho.

"Tidak perlu membuat mimik muka begitu Kyungsoo... Pulanglah kalau kau merasa BENAR-BENAR tidak sihat." Suho menekan perkataan benar-benar dan Kyungsoo perasan Suho menyindirnya tersengih kecil.

"Terima kasih hyung." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan akan beranjak ke pintu kalau saja Suho tidak kembali bertanya.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa Soo? Kalau tidak, aku akan menghantar kau pulang."

"Aku pulang naik taksi aja, hyung." Kyungsoo menjawabnya sopan dan setelahnya Suho menariknya keluar dari pejabatnya dan keluar beriringan dengan tangan Suho masih mengenggam jemarinya erat.

"Hyung." Cicit Kyungsoo saat merasa janggal dari tatapan pekerja yang menjelingnya.

"Abaikan saja mereka." Suho masih mengenggam jemari Kyungsoo erat seolah mengatakan Kyungsoo itu miliknya.

Berjalan beriringan keluar dari cafe itu melalui pintu depan kerana mobil Suho diparkir didepan. Saat dia harus melalui tempat Kai dan Krystal sedang berkencan. Menghembus nafas sebelum terus melangkah tanpa melihat ke arah mereka. Hatinya sakit dan dia tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin ayat Krystal barusan menghiris hatinya pelan-pelan. Entah dia juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Kai yang melihat kelibat Kyungsoo berniat untuk memanggilnya tapi melihat seseorang yang bersama dengannya sambil memegang tangannya membuatkan Kai mengurungkan niatnya. Memandang Kyungsoo sehingga sosok itu menghilang dari pandangan sebelum menghela nafas berat. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia membenci melihat kedekatan Kyungsoo dengan bosnya. Dia tidak suka dan dia tidak tahu kenapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat libur sepatutnya menyenang bagi Kyungsoo kerana dapat menghabiskan masa berdua dengan Kai. Tapi dia tahu Kai benar-benar sibuk dan dia juga tidak berniat untuk menganggu Kai bersama dengan Krystal. Jadi, seperti inilah dia saat ini. Menghabiskan masa seorang diri di rumah sambil menonton acara tv yang sangat membosankan baginya.

 _'Bodoh amat sih. Sepatutnya aku senang kerana temanku sudah punya pacar. Walaupun setelahnya aku akan ditinggalkan tapi aku gak bisa egoiskan. Tak mungkin juga dia akan tetap bersama denganku selamanya. Dia juga pengen punya seseorang yang spesial. Aku harus rela melepaskan Kai. Ya,aku harus!'_ Kyungsoo bermonolog sendirian sebelum bunyi bel menganggunya.

Ting tong... ting tong...

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya untuk membuka pintunya. Dia sangat berharap Kai yang akan datang menemaninya disini. Tapi, harapannya hanyalah harapan.

Clek...

"Suho hyung?!" Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Suho yang datang ke rumahnya dan untuk apa Suho ke rumahnya?

"H-hai... Apa kau sibuk saat ini? Suho tersenyum diambang pintu.

"Ti-tidak. Ada apa hyung?" Kyungsoo berniat mempersilakan bosnya untuk masuk tapi Suho terlebih dulu berkata.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Hah?!" Kyungsoo menatap polos bosnya itu. Dia sedikit terkejut kerana baru kali ini Suho mengajaknya keluar.

"Pergi tukar baju, Kyung. Aku menunggumu di sini."

Kyungsoo mulanya menatap heran tapi langsung tersedar saat Suho menepuk pundaknya. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Dia sebenarnya sudah lama mengenal Suho. Dia baik sekali padanya sampai-sampai dia merasa kekok kerana sering meminta bantuan Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya~" Suho memanggil Kyungsoo lembut.

"Nde hyung... wae?" Kyungsoo sengaja membuat wajah polosnya dan hal itu semakin membuat Suho gemas untuk sekadar mencubit pipi gembulnya.

"Kau imut sekali..." Suho benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Auw..! Sakit sekali hyung." Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya yang dicubit Suho dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan Suho.

"Aigoo... mianhae Kyungsoo." Suho berniat untuk mengusap pipi Kyungsoo tapi dengan sigap Kyungsoo menepis dan beranjak pergi.

"Belikan aku es krim perisa cokelat baru aku memaafkan hyung." Kyungsoo mempamer senyum tipisnya.

"Arraseo. Kajja~" Suho mengalungkan jemarinya di jemari Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya ke salah satu kedai disitu.

Kyungsoo terlihat mengulum senyuman saat es krim cokelat berada di gengamannya sampai tidak menyedari Suho masih tidak melepaskan kalungan jemarinya.

Melihat cara Kyungsoo menjilati es krim membuatnya sangat gemas. Ingin saja dia kembali mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo tapi mengingat Kyungsoo akan kembali ngambek, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Mereka terlihat sangat gembira. Sesekali Suho terlepas mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dan setelahnya Kyungsoo akan berpura-rupa ngambek.

"Kalau kau masih ngambek samaku, apa aku harus kembali membeli es krim?" Suho bertanya saat Kyungsoo kembali ngambek.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sengaja ngambek supaya Suho merasa bersalah padanya. Tapi, Suho nampak benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh memujuknya.

"Hyung... aku tidak ngambek." Kyungsoo membuat wajah imutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu." Suho menjelirkan lidahnya dan kemudian kembali mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

Mereka melangkah sehingga tiba di bangku kecil. Saling memandang sebelum mengangguk bersamaan mengerti dari tatapan tersebut.

Setelah mendudukkan diri di bangku, mereka terlihat sama-sama mendiamkan dirinya. Jemari Suho masih bertautan dengan jemari Kyungsoo toh Kyungsoo juga terlihat tidak peduli.

Menghela nafas dan kemudian menghembusnya pelan sebelum Suho memulakan perbualannya.

"Kyungsoo~" dan hanya dibalas oleh gumaman Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau punya perasaan pada seseorang?" Walaupun pelan tapi Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Huh?! Ti-tidak... Entahlah, aku tidak tahu hyung." Kyungsoo menatap Suho heran.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi... a-aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?" Suho mengucapnya tenang sebelum tersenyum.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat penyataan sebegitu membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa kau. Kau bisa berpikir dulu sebelum menjawabnya. Tapi, bisa kah kau memberi aku kesempatan untuk mendapat cinta kau." Suho menatap Kyungsoo penuh makna dan masih mengenggam jemari Kyungsoo erat.

Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah Suho yang sangat berharap padanya tersenyum menampilkan bibir heart shapenya yang terbentuk sempurna. "Aku akan cuba untuk mencintaimu hyung."

"Gomawo. Aku mencintaimu..." Suho berbisik pelan dicuping telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas tapi masih menampilkan senyumannya.

Mereka terlarut dalam perasaan masing-masing sampai tidak menyedari matahari sudah berlabuh.

Suho yang menyedarinya duluan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeobseyo...! Kai-ya~~"

'Yeobseyo. Kai?! Dia sedang mandi. Kau siapa? Mau apa kau menghubunginya?'

Sejak kapan Kai punya pembantu rumah? Atau maknya? Tapi maknya tidak pernah sesuka hati menjawab ponselnya. Atau Krystal? Sama Kai? Sekarang? Jam sebelas malam? Di rumah Kai?

"Ah, maaf mungkin aku menganggu acara kalian. Bilang sama Kai-"

Tit...tit...

Sambungan dimatikan dari ponsel Kai. Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk membunuh Krystal kerana seenaknya mematikan ponsel saat dia belum habis ngomong.

"WTF! SIALAN KAU!" Kyungsoo tidak tahu dia mengatakan itu pada siapa sebenarnya tapi dia benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Tidak! Kai tetap milikku juga. Dia temanku dan aku pantas mendapatkan hakku." Gumam Kyungsoo sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak Kyungsoo dan Suho berpacaran, Suho akan mengambil dan menghantar Kyungsoo pulang kerumah. Sebenarnya Suho itu keras kepala sekali. Walaupun Kyungsoo sudah melarangnya untuk melakukan sedemikian tetapi dia tetap bersikeras mahu mengantar dan mengambilnya. Hasilnya, Kyungsoo lah yang terpaksa mengalah.

Pada mulanya para pekerja tidak perasan dengan hubungan mereka tapi melihat mereka sering berdua membuat para pekerja mencurigai hubungan mereka hanya sebatas bos dengan pekerja. Belum lagi ditambah saat jam istirehat Kyungsoo sering ke ruangan Suho untuk makan atau hanya sekadar untuk berduaan.

"Yah Kyungsoo...! Kau menjauhiku." Kai mencibirkan bibirnya sok-sok merajuk dengan Kyungsoo kerana sejak kebelakangan ini ponsel Kyungsoo tidak bisa dihubungi.

"K-kai?!" Cicit Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya dia sedikit terperanjat Kai ada dihadapannya.

"Sini kau. Aku tidak peduli kau akan dimarahi oleh bos kau." Kai menarik paksa Kyungsoo meninggalkan cafe.

Membawanya ke sebuah pokok rendang dan mendudukkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo disana. Kai tidak bisa menipu kalau ada sedikit tidak banyak sangat banyak rasa rindunya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau kemana saja?" Kai menyandarkan punggungnya dipokok dan bertanya datar.

"Tidak kemana-mana. Bekerja dan setelahnya pulang kerumah."

Dia menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Ingin sekali dia merengkuh tubuh mugil Kyungsoo dan menciumi setiap inchi tubuhnya kerana saking rindu. Tapi, dia tidak terlihat seperti pria aneh di mata Kyungsoo jadi diurungkan saja niatnya.

"Kau?! Apa mimpi kau semalam tiba-tiba datang berjumpa dengan ku?"

"Aku bermimpi kau meninggalkan ku kerana kau sudah punya pacar. Makanya aku datang. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Kai merengek manja.

"Hahaha... menyebalkan sekali. Kau yang meninggalkan ku. Dan yeah, aku sudah punya pacar." Kyungsoo bersmirk ria.

"Mwo?!" Kai kaget. Benar-benar kaget. Ucapannya tadi hanya lelucon tapi bagi Kyungsoo itu terlihat benar.

"Kau akan dihabisi oleh pacarku kerana menculikku kesini Kai." Kyungsoo benar-benar bersmirk ria saat mengatakannya. Kai menelan ludah payah mengingat siapa pacar Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha... kau terlihat sangat ketakutan Kai." Kali ini tawa Kyungsoo menghambur keluar melihat wajah ketakutan Kai.

"Pheww... untuk apa aku takut dan yah! Sejak kapan kau punya pacar Kyung?" Tanya Kai tanpa melepaskan kontaknya dari wajah Kyungsoo. Dapat melihat Kyungsoo tertawa adalah kebahagian Kai saat ini.

Kyungsoo yang masih dalam fasa tertawa segera menghentikannya saat mendapat pertanyaan sebegitu dari Kai. Mengedikkan bahunya sebelum bersuara. "Aku menghubungi kau ingin memberitahu soal pacarku, kau malah berduaan sama Krtstal jadi aku tidak menghubungi kau saja. Kau orang yang ke hurmm... dua puluh tujuh oh, tidak dua puluh lapan mengingat salah seorang pekerja baru masuk semalam. Yeah, dua puluh lapan. Kau orang yang ke-dua puluh lapan, Kai."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Kyung. Siapa lelaki malang yang mendapatkan teman imut ku ini?" Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Hmm... coba kau teka." Kyungsoo berniat untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kai tapi Kai menahannya dan semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Palli kasi tahu padaku." Kai merayu padanya dengan nada merengek.

"Suho. Bosku Kai." Kyungsoo mengucapnya pelan. Dia membiarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kai.

"M-mwo?! Kenapa harus dia Kyung? Kau tahu seberap menyebalnya dia itu." Kai tidak terima Kyungsoo berpacaran sama Suho.

"Yang menyebalkan itu kau, Kai. Aku senang kerana dia sangat mencintaiku."

 _'Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyungsoo.'_

"Kau mencintainya?" Kai tiba-tiba melontar pertanyaan begitu.

 _'Aku tidak tahu. Walaupun aku cuba untuk mencintainya, hatiku ini seperti dihalang oleh satu perasaan lain.'_

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya, Kyungsoo. Jangan bohongiku." Lirih Kai.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas atau menafikannya. Apa yang Kai cakap ada benarnya juga. Kadang, dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Suho keerana Suho sangat mencintainya sedangkan dirinya mencintai orang lain yang sialnya temannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya kalau begitu?" Kai kembali bertanya atau sekadar memancing Kyungsoo supaya mengaku bahawa dia menyukai Kai. Yakin sekali kau Kai.

"Aku harus kembali kerja. Jangan tanyakan soalan aneh Kai. Aku tidak pernah bertanya soal Krystal sekalipun. Menyebalkan." Kyungsoo bangkit dan membalikkan badannya untuk ke cafe semula tetapi-

-DEG...

"Chagiya-" cicit Kyungsoo.

"Jadi dia teman mu yang bernama Kai itu? Brengsek. Kajja Soo." Suho bersmirk pada Kai sebelum menarik Kyungsoo menjauhinya kembali ke cafe.

 _'Dia mengatai ku brengsek? Yah! Kyungsoo tidak mencintaimu lah. Dia mencintaiku.'_

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa. Kau tenang aja."

"Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo tahu Suho mendengar semuanya mengingat wajah Suho memerah menahan amarah mungkin.

"Kyungsoo-ya~ kenapa kau tidak mau jujur aja yang kau mencintai dia?"

"Maaf, aku terlepas. Aku tidak berniat untuk bertanya. Abaikan soa-"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti mencintainya?"

Suho terkekeh mendapat soalan polos dari Kyungsoo ditambah dengan wajah imutnya itu. Haishhh, benar-benar innocent.

"Jelas sekali sayang. Kau sering bercerita padaku tentang yang namanya Kai itu sedangkan aku ini pacar kau. Kau jahat sekali, Soo. Mempermainkan perasaanku." Suho tidak marah tapi berpura-pura seperti merajuk.

"Kau marah~?"

Srett... Buk...

Kyungsoo mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur dashboard. Menatap tajam Suho yang terkekeh. Apa aku terlihat lucu?

"Lain kali, jangan bertingkah imut begitu sayang. Aku kaget tahu gak. Wajah kau itu sangat cantik. Apa sakit sekali?"

"Chagiya~ kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku membencimu." Kyungsoo masih mengusap kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir mugilnya. Kalaulah Suho hilang kendali, bibir itu sudah menempel dibibirnya.

"Kau masih mau pacaran lagi samaku walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Siapa bilang aku mau sama pria menyebalkan seperti kau? Aku mau putus!" Kyungsoo ngambek. Suho baru tahu Kyungsoo itu sukanya ngambek.

"Mianhae... kau benar-benar mau putus?"

Kyungsoo bungkam. Di satu sisi dia hanya bercanda tapi di satu sisi lagi, dia tidak mahu permainkan perasaan Suho lagi.

"Kau ragu-ragu sayang... Maka kita masih pacaran."

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyedari mereka sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, chagiya~ Terima kasih sudah menghantarku pulang." Kyungsoo menghadiahkan senyuman tulus kepada Suho sebelum mobil itu melaju membelah jalan sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Suho sudah menunggu di rumah Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk berkencan. Sebenarnya dia sudah berencana untuk duduk di rumah seharian tapi mengingat Suho terlihat semangat mengajaknya, dia tidak sampai hati untuk menolak.

"Kyungsoo~ aku akan membawa kau ke suatu tempat yang sangat cantik."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lucu. Dia tidak punya idea kemana Suho akan membawanya kerana jalan yang dilalui oleh Suho tidak pernah dilalui olehnya.

"Suho, kita mau kemana?" Kyungsoo menatap heran kawasan disekitarnya.

"Ke rumah orang tuaku. Memperkenalkan pacar ku kepada mereka." Suho mengucapkannya selamba dan Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan matanya.

"M-mwo?!" Cicit Kyungsoo. Dia tidak berpikir sampai sejauh ini hubugannya dengan Suho. Tidak, dia tidak siap untuk berjumpa dengan mereka.

"Tidak usah takut sayang. Mereka bukannya monster. Ayuh." Suho menenangkan Kyungsoo dan mengenggam jemari Kyungsoo memberinya kekuatan kerana wajah Kyungsoo terlihat pucat.

Kyungsoo benar-benar akan ngambek dengan Suho selepas ini. Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk ngambek dengan Suho. Baginya ini benar-benar keterlaluan sekurangnya beritahu padanya supaya dia bisa menyiapkan beberapa jawapan yang pas kepada orang tua Suho.

"Appa, eomma, perkenalkan Kyungsoo pacarku. Dan Kyungsoo, appa, eomma." Suho memperkenalkan mereka pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo dengan menelan pelan liurnya menyalami mereka dengan sopan.

"Annyeong, D.o Kyungsoo imnida." Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit terbata. Selepas itu, Kyungsoo dan Suho mendudukkan diri mereka sebelah menyebelah.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Mendapat pertanyaan sebegitu daripada ayah Suho membuatkan mreka saling memandang sebelum Suho yang membalas.

"Urmm, kami sudah berpacaran sebulan yang lalu dan aku serius untuk mengangkatnya sebagai isteriku."

"Sebulan?! Dasar gombal kau, hyung!" Dari kejauhan seseorang menginterupsi mereka.

Semua yang ada di situ menolehkan wajah mereka bersamaan melihat-

"Kai?!" Kyungsoo pasti akan membunuh semua orang sekarang. Semua orang permainkannya dan dia tidak terima hal itu terjadi padanya.

"Hai Kyungsoo. Apa kau Kyungsoo yang rewel dan sok-sok tanpan itu?" Kai dengan selamba bertanya selepas mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kai, aku akan membunuh kau selepas ini. Benar-benar bunuh!" Gumam Kyungsoo tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kai.

Kai terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah menahan amarah yang kapan aja bisa memuncak. "Hyung, kau mau menikah dengannya?"

"Hmm..." Suho mengangguk yakin.

"Appa dan eomma tidak kesah. Ini keputusan kau untuk memilih yang terbaik. Appa dan eomma akan mendukung kalian. Kapan?"

"Secepatnya. Aku sangat mencintainya, pa!" Suho memeluk pundak Kyungsoo erat dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lirih sambil anak matanya melirik pada Kai disebelahnya.

Usai mereka berbual-bual, Kyungsoo berpamitan akan pulang tapi saat mereka akan berangkat, ponsel Suho berdering dan setelahnya

"Kai, aku ada urusan, tolong hantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Arra? Ingat, dia pacarku. Mianhae sayang, aku tidak bisa mengantarkan kau pulang." Ucap Suho sebelum dia menekan pedal gas memecut meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi, kalian akan menikah?"

"Apa perlu aku bilang sama kau?!" Sebal Kyungsoo dengan Kai.

"Yah! Dasar ngambek. Dia itu sepupuku, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak menyangka kau pacaran sama dia."

"Kau benaran menikah sama dia?!"

"Iya, aku akan menikah dengannya! Untuk apa kau ikut campur Kai, lagipula kau juga kan sudah punya Krystal. Urusin saja dia." Kyungsoo sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Maaf aku menyibuk. Tapi, aku cuma mau yang terbaik untuk kau, Kyung." Ka menuturnya pelan takut Kyungso akan kembali berteriak padanya.

"Kenapa, Suho itu kurang baik? Begitu?!" Tanya Kyungsoo datar tapi terkesan teriak.

"Yah! Berhenti teriak padaku, Kyung!" Kai juga ikut menaikkan suaranya.

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali padaku? Dengan siapa aku mau pacar atau menikah sekalipun bukan urusan kau. Kita punya haluan masing-masing. Aku akan mencintai Suho dan kau mencintai Krystal. Kita hanya temankan, jadi, hanya sebatas teman. Arra?" Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari mobil Kai saat mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah Kyungsoo sehabisnya ucapannya.

Buk... pintu mobil Kai ditutup dan Kyungsoo langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 _'Kau benar-benar menganggapku teman? Aku mencintai kau, Kyungsoo.'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Chagiya~" Suho bebisik pelan di telinga Kyungsoo sambil lengannya melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Suho, ini kan masih di cafe." Kyungsoo berucap lirih sambil mencuba untuk melepaskan pelukan Suho.

"Maaf soal kemarin. Aku benar-benar tidak berniat. Maafkan aku ya?"

"Jangan begini Soo. Baiklah teruslah ngambek padaku dan aku akan tetap melanjut perkahwinan kita." Suho tiba-tiba berubah pikiran.

"Kau mengancamku?" Kyungsoo melirik tajam Suho dibelakangnya.

"Tidak sayang. Aku tahu kau akan menolak menikah denganku kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus menolak? Walaupun aku ngambek, kita tetap akan menikah. Kau tidak bisa permainkan ku begini." Kyungsoo masih berucap lirih.

"Benaran?" Suho menatap Kyungsoo mencari kepalsuan dalam ucapan Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Hmmm... Aku tidak mau mensia-siakan orang sebaik kau Suho." Ucap Kyungsoo yakin.

Cup...

Suho mencium pipi Kyungsoo singkat sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan tatapan para pekerja yang melihat mereka. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo bersemu merah menahan malu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong... ting tong... ting tong...

"Siap- Kai?!" Kyungsoo merasa aneh kerana tumben sekali Kai mahu ke rumahnya awal-awal pagi begini. Kalau apa yang Kyungsoo ketahui, saat ini Kai pasti lagi berguling di atas kasur dan dia yang harus bersusah payah membangunkannya. Haih, dia tiba-tiba merasa rindu untuk melakukan itu semua. Sejak Kai dan Krystal pacaran, tugasnya itu diambil oleh Krystal.

"Kau melamun?!"

"Cih, tumben kau datang. Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo. Lama sekali dia tidak menjejakkan kakinya disini. Dengan selamba mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Yah! Aku ngomongnya sama kau bukan lemari ini Kai!"

"Kau tidak capek apa marah-marah terus. Sini." Ucap Kai datar sambil telapak tangannya menepuk kushion disampingnya mengarahkan Kyungsoo untuk ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Sini." Kai menarik kepala Kyungsoo lembut menyandarkannya di dadanya. Kyungsoo tidak membantah, membiarkan telinganya menempel di dadanya dan mendengar detak jantung Kai yang berdengup konsisten. Memejamkan matanya menikmati moment indah ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kai bergumam pelan nyaris tidak dengar tapi Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

"Hmm... aku juga mencintaimu. Kau pun tahu soal itu kan. Sangat mencintaimu... sebagai teman." Kyungsoo ikut membalasnya sama bergumam.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu lebih dari teman." Kai masih bergumam. Perlahan tapi pasti Kai mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sangat lembut dan menuntun.

"A-aku tak tahu Kai. Kau tidak berniat mempermainkan ku kan. Seperti aku tidak mengenalimu saja, kau itu kan suka bikin lelucon." Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai dan Kai terkekeh. Wajahnya benar-benar imut.

"Kyungsoo~" Kai menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan memandang tepat ke dalam iris Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendapat eye contact dari Kai langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku takut kalau aku memberitahu kalau aku jatuh cinta pada kau, nanti kau malah menjauhkan diri daripadaku."

Kyungsoo masih bungkam mendengar setiap patah perkataan yang keluar dari bibir kissable Kai secara seksama.

"Aku tidak mau kau menjauhi kerana hubungan ini. Dan, aku tidak mau dan aku tidak suka kau menempel sama Suho itu. Aku tidak suka kau tersenyum saat dia membuat lelucon. Aku tidak suka kau membiarkan dia menyentuh kau sesuka hati. Aku tidak suka saat kau benar-benar akan menikahinya. Aku tidak terima teman imutku ini akan menjauhi ku suatu saat nanti. Biarkan aku jadi egois untuk hal ini. Aku tidak menyesal jatuh cinta pada temanku yang sok-sok manly dan matang. Kalau-"

"Hentikan Kai! Apa sudah selesai ngomongnya?" Kyungsoo berdecah sebal kerana saking kesalnya dengan Kai. Apa dia tidak capek menutur panjang lebar begitu tanpa jeda.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku Kyungsoo~" rengek Kai.

"Arraseo! Lanjutkan Kim Jongin sialan."

Kai menelan ludahnya mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil nama penuhnya menandakan Kyungsoo benar-benar sebal padanya.

"Hey, kau sepatutnya senang, aku pria tanpan jatuh cinta pada temanku yang imut dan cantik. Dan aku tidak membenarkan kau menikah dengan pria aneh bernama Suho."

"Kau lebih terlihat aneh Kai. Tidak mungkin aku membatalkan perkahwinanku dengan Suho hanya kerana ucapan konyol kau itu." Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih tidak mahu mengaku kalau dia juga mencintai Kai.

"Dengar sini sayang. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Dengan lembut Kai kembali menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan dengan sangat pelan Kai mendekatkan wajah mereka, saling menatap sebelum Kyungsoo dapat merasa benda lunak dan lembab menempel di bibirnya.

Cup~ Kai menciumnya lembut dan menuntun. Terkesan sangat lembut menyiratkan sebuah cinta yang mendalam. Tiada nafsu langsung dan hanya sekadar menempel. Cukup lama sebelum Kai menyedari nafas Kyungsoo tersengal menandakan posokan oksigen di peparunya menipis. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kai melepaskannya kerana dia masih ingin Kyungsoo disisinya bukan di atas awan sana.

"Maaf." Kai bergumam lirih.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Kai senekad ini. Dan hell, ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh temannya sendiri. Dia bersusah payah menyimpan untuk isterinya atau suami -entah. Dia tidak tahu segampang itu Kai mengambilnya.

"Ci-ciuman pertamaku." Matanya entah kenapa tiba-tiba berair dan mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Shhh... maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahannya sayang." Kai mengelap pipi gembul Kyungsoo yang terdapat cairan bening itu. Sangat lembut.

"Menyebalkan...! Aku membencimu." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Tapi bagi Kai, itu malah membuatnya makin gemas untuk kembali mencium bibir heart shape itu atau bahkan melumatnya. Omo, tiba-tiba imaginasinya meliar.

"Aku anggap ucapan kau itu sebagai aku mencintai mu juga." Setelahnya, Kai kembali mencium bibir itu tapi Kyungsoo dengan pantas dapat menghidu otak mesum Kai.

Plak...

"Sialan kau! Kau tidak merasa salah sama sekali?!"

"Untuk apa aku merasa bersalah? Apa aku tidak bisa mencium bibir seksi pacarku sendiri?" Dan dengan cepat, Kai mengecup singkat bibir itu sebelum memusingkan kepala ke arah berlawanan. Mengelak hentaman Kyungsoo setelahnya.

"Siapa yang mau jadi pacar kau? Dasar tidak sedar diri." Kyungsoo akan menghajar Kai selepas ini. Ingatkan dia untuk menghajar namja kurang sopan seperti Kai.

"Kau pacarku Kyungsoo chagiya~" Kai menggodanya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin sekali memberitahu pada Kai yang dia juga sangat mencintai Kai dan mahu Kai dan Krystal untuk segera putus jika dia tidak mengingat diriny yang sangat dicintai Suho.

"Kau ragu pada perasanku?" tanya Kai saat Kyungsoo tidak membalas atau sekadar memandangnya. Dia dapat melihat Kyungsoo mengigit kencang bibir bawahnya.

"Hei, jangan gigit bibirnya! Nanti aku tidak bisa mencicipinya. Kau bisa memutuskannya sayang. Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku." Kai menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo pelan.

"A-aku tidak tahu Kai. Suho baik sekali padaku dan dia banyak sekali bantuku. Tidak mungkin aku mau menolaknya." Kyungsoo ragu.

"Apa perlu kita menjalinkan hubungan secara tertutup sebelum kau cukup sedia untuk memberitahu Suho? Aku siap menjadi kekasih gelap kau." Kyungsoo bungkam dia tidak mungkin menyakiti perasaan Suho. Tapi disisi lain, dia sedikit merasa aneh mempunyai perasaan pada teman sendiri sedangkan dia sudah mencuba menolak perasaan aneh ini tapi sial, dia tidak mampu.

"Aku mencintai kau." Seharian itu Kai asyik membisikkan ayat cinta itu pada Kyungsoo dan mereka terlihat menikmati moment berdua itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ughh, siapa awal pagi begini yang menganggu acara tidurku dengan Kyungsoo?" Kai merutuk siapa yang sialnya menggangu mereka.

Clek...

DEG...

"Kai/Suho?"

"Kai, siapa? Kyungsoo yang menyedari Kai mematung di muka pintu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

DEG...

Suho menyipitkan matanya menatap mereka bersamaan. "Ka-kalian?!"

"Hyung, dengarkan aku du-" Kyungsoo menggelabah menyedari dirinya tertangkap dengan Kai.

"Sebaiknya kau mengenakan baju dulu Kyung. Aku menunggu kau di sana. Dan bawa sekali 'TEMAN' kau ini. Pastikan dia juga memakai baju. " Ucap Suho datar dan menunjukkan ke sebuah pondok kecil di dekat simpang.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya berkeringat sangat teruk sebelum dia dapat merasa Kai memeluknya dan mengecup singkat bibirnya yang membuatnya ketagihan.

"Kau jangan khawatir, aku ada." Bisik Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Setelah hampir sepuluh minit minit, Kyungsoo dan Kai terlihat berjalan ke pondok dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, bagi Suho.

Muka Suho yang tidak bersahabat membuatkan Kyungsoo beberapa kali menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Apa memakai baju memerlukan sehingga sepuluh minit? Kalian pikir aku punya waktu menunggu kalian?!" Suho menahan amarahnya.

"Hyung~ jangan marah begini." Kai tidak terima Kyungsoo disalahkan.

"Kau...! Apa kau benaran mencintai Kyungsoo?!" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir tipis Suho.

"Huh?!" Kai menatap Suho aneh. Apa saat dia duduk di pondok ini dia tiba-tiba menjadi tidak waras?

"Cih! Apa perlu aku yang memulainya? Dasar pengecut! Saat kau takut kehilangannya disaat itu baru kau mau mengungkapkannya."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang berlaku. Seseorang tolong jelaskan pada Kyungsoo polos ini.

"Sayang, aku berpikir kau jangan pacaran sama orang pengecut sepertinya." Suho menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk mendekat dan memeluknya.

Kai yang melihat pelakuan Suho berniat untuk menghajarnya kalau saja ucapan Suho kembali mematikan langkah dan langsung tercegat kaget.

"Kau mau temanmu? Aku akan memberinya pada kau dengan syarat... traktir aku seminggu sekali Kai." Suho bersmirk ria.

"Chagiya~" cicit Kyungsoo. Dia menatap Suho heran. Apa dia terlihat seperti barang?

"Kenapa aku harus mentraktir kau?!" Tanya Kai nyalang. Dan dia sebal harus mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil Suho chagiya.

"Kerana berkatku, kau mendapatkan Kyungsoo dan kalian pacaran." Selamba Suho mengucapkannya. Masih memeluk Kyungsoo, kali ini jemarinya sengaja merambat ke atas berniat untuk mengelus dada mulus Kyungsoo sebelum Kai dengan sigap menarik tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh dari Suho.

Bodoh, sepatutnya kau mencegah tangannya mengelus dada kau, bukan mematung begitu Kyungsoo walaupun Suho tidak berniat sama sekali. Hanya sekadar melihat reaksi Kai sahaja tapi tetap saja kau harus menolaknya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan brengsek?" Kai berdecak sebal. Apa Suho berniat mempermainkannya disini?

"Aigoo~ aku ini bos Kyungsoo. Dan aku kenal kau sudah lama Kai. Setiap hari menghantarkan Kyungsoo ke tempat kerja sampai kau punya pacar yang namanya Krystal dan membiarkan teman kau ini keseorangan sampai kau tahu aku akan menikah dengannya. Kau takut kehilangannya Kai tapi kau tidak mau mengaku yang kau mencintai Kyungsoo. Sekarang berkat jasaku, kalian berpacaran di belakangku. Brengsek kau pengecut."

"Su-suho... kau mempermainkanku?" Kyungsoo hendak menghentam pria itu kalau saja Kai tidak menahannya.

"Aku tulus mencintaimu, Soo-ya. Tapi aku tahu kau mencintai Kai. Jadi, rencana ku disini adalah membuat Kai mau mengaku mencintai kau, sayang. Aku tahu Kai hanya takut kalau hubungan pertemanan kalian akan rosak dengan kenyataan ini. Kalian sama-sama takut kehilangan antara satu sama lain."

Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tercengang. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Disatu sisi mereka senang kerana Suho memahami mereka tapi Kyungsoo merasa ada yang tidak kena. Hatinya tidak gembira dan sialnya dia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Maafkan aku, chagiya... Aku tidak maksud untuk-" Kyungsoo berucap lirih.

"Sayang, dia bukan pacar kau lagi. Jangan panggil dia chagiya lagi bisa tidak? Aku cemburu." Kai merengek manja pada Kyungsoo sambil tangannya cuba untuk merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Dia masih pacarku, Kai. Tinggalkan aku dengan Kyungsoo. Aku mau bicara sama dia sebentar." Ucap Suho datar.

"Tidak, aku tidak benarkan kau ketemu sama Kyungsoo. Titik."

"Kai, jangan berlebihan sekali. Pergi sana, biarkan aku bicara sama Suho sebentar." Kyungsoo mendorong Kai supaya meninggalkan mereka.

Dengan decakan sebal, Kai melangkah beberapa meter meninggalkan mereka. Mengawasi Suho agar tidak berbuat macam-macan pada temannya itu merangkap pacar.

"Kyungsoo, semoga hubungan kau dengan Kai akan baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu benaran tapi aku sanggup berkorban untuk kebahagian kau. Teruslah mencintainya walaupun dia sangat menyebalkan. Dan soal Krystal, aku yakin Kai akan memutuskannya secepatnya. Fighting! Aku mendukung kalian dan ingat jangan telat esok ke kantor." Setelah pesanan itu, Suho memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan memberi satu kecupan singkat di pipinya sebelum berajak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai-ya~ bangun brengsek!" Walaupun sekarang Kai itu pacarnya tapi sifat kebisaannya memanggil Kai brengsek tidak bisa dilenyapkan kerana Kai itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Bisa tidak kau mengubah brengsek itu menjadi chagiya... atau sayang atau baby? Atau kau bisa memanggil ku Jonginie~ Itu akan terlihat lebih manis. Aku akan langsung bangun kalau setiap hari kau mengejutkan dengan panggilan seperti itu." Ujar Kai setelah menegakkan badannya untuk duduk.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar langsung meremang. Sebenarnya baginya agak aneh untuk memperlakukan Kai itu seperti pacar kerana sebelum inikan hubungan mereka hanya sebatas pertemanan. Butuh waktu untuk Kyungsoo beradaptasi dan salahkan sikap Kai yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Urm..." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya ragu. Ini sangat memalukan! Itulah apa yang ada dikepala otak Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan berpura-pura merajuk.

"Yah! Kai, kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Palli ireona!" Kyungsoo menguncang tubuh Kai membangunkannya tapi Kai masih saja tidak mahu bangun.

"Kai-ya, jebal~ Jangan ngambek begini." Kyungsoo masih menguncang tubuh Kai berulangan sampai dia putus asa. Didalam selimut, Kai bersmirk ria dapat menjahili pacarnya itu.

Goncangan di tubuh Kai terhenti. Setelah berpikir secara matang, Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya payah sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke telinga Kai dan berbisik sexy.

"Jonginie~ bangun sayang... Aku merindukan baby ku yang tampan ini~ Maafkan aku ya, chagiya~~"

Phew... Kyungsoo akan muntah sendiri mendengar suara beratnya itu. Dan damn, kerana saking malunya, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna.

Sret... Kai menyibak selimutnya pelan menampilkan wajahnya yang tersengih. Dia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan menggunakan semua panggilan yang disaran olehnya tadi.

"Baiklah Kyungsooku yang cantik~" Kai lantas bangkit ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung. Kyungsoo berdecak sebal dan berniat untuk meninggalkan kamar Kai sebelum bunyi bel membuatnya semakin mempercepatkan langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Clek... Hening. Kyungsoo memandang Krystal dan Krystal memandangnya.

Dengan selamba Krystal malangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Kai dan menaiki tangga ke tingkat atas untuk ke bilik Kai.

"Chagiya~" Krystal berteriak dan menghamburkan pelukannya pada Kai saat melihatnya berada di anak tangga.

"Uh, Krystal?" Kai mendorong Krystal menjauh dan sedikit terkejut sebenarnya kerana Krystal tiba-tiba muncul.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya memandang datar keduanya tapi tersirat kesakitan. Tatapan meremehkan sebelum meninggalkan mereka dan beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

 _'Hahaha, kau cemburu, sayang...'_

Tidak memperdulikan mereka dan mencampak segala ramuan ke dalam kuali dengan kesal dan mengaulnya acak-acakan.

Grep...

"Hei, kau cemburu?~~" Kai berbisik lembut dan terdengar sangat seduktif di telinga Kyungsoo.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus perut datar Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kalau melihat dari belakang, tubuh Kyungsoo tidak akan kelihatan kerana tubuhnya sangatlah mugil.

"K-kai... lepaskan!" Cicit Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku harus lepaskan? Aku merindukan tubuh pacar imutku ini." Kai meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo dan berucap lirih.

K-kai! Lepaskan aku. Pergi saja sana sama Krystal!" Ketus Kyungsoo.

"Dasar ngambek... Kau cemburu~"

"Ja-jangan permainkan ku, Kim Jongin." Nadanya terlihat frustasi.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN. DASAR GAY MENJIJIKKAN!" Krystal yang melihat adegan peluk memeluk sok romantis pacarnya dengan Kyungsoo itu langsung berteriak kencang. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung berbalik dengan posisi Kai yang masih memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dan mempamerkan raut menjijikkan saat melihat mereka. "Cih, tebakanku benar. Kau..." menuding jarinya ke arah Kai dan kemudian kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kau... Dasar gay! Kita putus Kai."

"Dengan senang hati Krystal." Ucap Kai datar terkesan tidak peduli. Mengecup pipi gembul Kyungsoo setelahnya tanpa menghiraukan Krystal yang masih menatap mereka nyalang.

"Cih!" Krystal melotot tidak percaya. Mencium pria dihadapannya. Hell, menjijikkan -bagi Krystal tapi tidak bagiku hehe... menghentakkan kakinya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan pasangan gay itu.

Kai terkekeh melihat reaksi Krystal sebelum kembali mengecup pipi gembul Kyungsoo berulangan.

"Aku masih ngambek. Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Kyungsoo mendorong Kai tapi Kai tetap utuh memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku dan berikan tubuh mugil ini padaku." Goda Kai.

Pltak... Sudip yang berada di genggaman Kyungsoo mendarat di kepala Kai yang hanya berisi perkara-perkara mesum semuanya.

"MESUM!"

"Aku mesum hanya padamu."

Setelahnya Kyungsoo terpaksa menyiapkan sarapan pagi dengan tubuh Kai yang memeluknya sampaikan dia merasa sangat risih. Tapi, dia senang kerana Kai benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END!!**

First ff oneshootku yang panjang sekali.

Dear readernim, kalau kalian membaca ini maka kalian berhasil membaca habis ceritaku ini walau aku tidak tahu ada atau ngak yang akan sampai ke sini bacanya. Deep bow untuk yang benar-benar baca. Aku terharu sekali sobsob~

Kalau kalian juga tidak keberatan, tinggalkan review untukku agar aku tidak merasa ff ku ini seperti sampah. Sekalian favourite sama follow ya...

Thanks chinggu sekalian. *muahmuah~


End file.
